


Explanations

by coraxes



Series: polymachina 'verse [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, awkward sib relationships, established polymachina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has to explain Vox Machina's new...understanding to his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> takes place vaguely after the defeat of the Conclave.

Cassandra had taken over their mother's study. If she had done so to intimidate Percy, she was succeeding; when she sat behind the great wooden desk, leaving Percy to sit in front of it, he felt like a little boy about to be scolded. His current confusion did not help matters.

 

"What's this about, Cassandra?" he snapped, irritation stemming from confusion. Percy didn't like worrying, and he liked being summoned by his younger sister even less.

 

Cassandra steepled her hands and looked up at the ceiling as if praying for strength. "Percival. Can you _please_ tell me what is going on with Vox Machina?"

 

Percy's hands, which had been fidgeting with the edge of his shirt, stilled. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean you have been sneaking into each other's rooms every night since you've returned--"

 

"You've been spying on us?!"

 

"It's my home, Percival, I like to keep an eye on it." She sniffed a bit haughtily. "Besides, it's not as if you would tell me anything otherwise. So--are you plotting something? Has something gone wrong?"

 

Percy rubbed his eyes. Then he took off his spectacles and started polishing them, because he would rather not see Cassandra's face when he explained. Literally anything would be less painful to tell his baby sister. "No. Nothing's going wrong." He gave a long-suffering sigh. "Since you asked...we're all fucking."

 

Cassandra's jaw dropped.

 

"Well," Percy amended after letting her suffer for a moment, "not the twins. At least, not at the same time."

 

"Or the bear, I hope," said Cassandra.

 

Percy laughed, startled. "No--no bear."

 

There was an awkward silence as Percy pondered his glasses and how he would ever look his sister in the eye again, and Cassandra digested this new information.

 

"How did that even happen?" she asked finally. "I thought Vax'ildan and Keyleth, and you and Vex'ahlia..."

 

"I suppose that is how it started. But then Vax and Keyleth asked Grog to join them, and we found out Pike was in love with me, and...well, everyone is a bit in love with Pike," said Percy, shrugging as if it were a fact of the universe. The world was round, and everyone was a little in love with Pike. "We just...happened, after that. It wasn't as easy as I'm making it sound."

 

Between killing the conclave and rebuilding Tal'Dorei, romance had needed to take a backseat. So there had been stops and starts, awkward misunderstandings and screaming fights and sullen glares. But they had happened, eventually.

 

"Oh," said Cassandra. Then, "But doesn't anyone ever get...jealous?"

 

Scanlan, sometimes. Vex, constantly. "Not really," said Percy. "There have been...rough patches. But we've all shared each other as friends for so long that it hasn't been much of a problem."

 

"Oh," said Cassandra again.

 

Another awkward silence fell.

 

Percy put his glasses back on, the cool metal doing nothing to help his burning blush. "Now that I've said all that, can you _please_ not ask about it again?"

 

"Oh Pelor yes," Cassandra said. "Thank you for telling me, I'm glad you lot aren't plotting something, please never tell me anything about your sex life again."

 

Percy pushed himself from his chair. "You did ask, you brat," he said, half fondness and half embarrassed irritation. "Keep this quiet, won't you?"

 

"Of course," said Cassandra, looking faintly relieved to see him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CR fic, so I hope it does the characters justice. Literally wrote it in 5 minutes so....lol.
> 
> comments and criticism are <3


End file.
